Wrong Kagome
by StormieLikeWeather
Summary: ****Warning Lemon**** Sess-Kag Oneshot. Mindless OOC fluff about how an argument with his Mate can end in him sleeping with her younger self. Whoops.


**Wrong Kagome**

 **A oneshot.**

\- 1.5 Months earlier -

The bottom of the bottle of sake glared at him, his mind still spinning with the argument he had with his Mate hours ago. He groaned, turning his head to catch the bright Tokyo lights bleeding in through the open window.

Reaching out, he pulled on the string to close the blinds but instead they crashed down, breaking through the pane of glass and tumbled to the bushes below.

"Kami." He hissed, raising up from his place slumped against his desk. The alcohol dulled his senses, making his nose burn and his eyes less acute.

His skull hadn't ached this badly since the last time Inuyasha actually managed to get a swing against his temple. Why had he done this again?

The shouting of his Mate echoed in his memories. She wanted more pups. They already had pups, two of them to be precise. - _And two grandpups_.

He raked his fingers through his short silver hair. He felt ancient. It'd been centuries since they had little feet running through the foyer and a pup nestled between them in the dead of night.

His Mate looked enchanting with their first and even more so with their second, a pup on her hip and in her belly.

The images of his son and daughter filled his mind, both shared his features. He had been surprised when Nishi did not look like her mother in the slightest.

"Kuso." The murmured swear left his lips like a secret. "I want a pup." How dense could he be? Arguing with his Mate when if he really considered it, he wanted the same thing. -A pup with dark hair and brilliant cerulean eyes.

Tossing the bottle in the trash, he decided he had to get home to tell his Mate. He could only imagine the bright happiness all over her face when he confessed, the feel of her fingers running up his thighs when they moved to create their new son or daughter.

The images in his mind turned deep, forcing all the blood to his groin. With a grunt he glared at the door leading from his office and in a split decision, he lept from the broken window to fly home.

"Hn..." Even with the alcohol still burning his nose, he could smell the sweet and spicy scent of his Mate.

Kagome sighed sleepily, her new school uniform was a size too small, and she pulled at the uncomfortable bands as she walked from the bus stop. She didn't blame her mother for getting one from the hand me down store, after all she had went through many of the uniforms.

The skirt seemed shorter than ever, nearly flashing everyone with her every step. The blouse buttons fought to keep closed over her breasts; they ached from being locked up in the too tight fabric.

"Wha..." Her eyes went wide as all the air wooshed out of her and the wind picked up around her. A clawed hand draped around her waist, pulling her close... She jerked her head to the right, blinking as she tried to make sense of the sight.

"Sess...Sesshomaru?" She stuttered shocked and amazed all at once. She quirked a brow, "You're wearing a suit?" -'And in the modern era!?' Her mouth forgot to add.

"Hn." He pulled her close, the heat of him seeping into the thin fabric of her shirt. His body felt as good as she'd imagined in her day dreams.

She giggled, pressing a hand to her lips, she must have fallen asleep on the bus again. Hopefully she wouldn't miss her stop like last time.

Sesshomaru ran his lips over her ear, "I will give you what you wish Koi." The scent of Sake rolled off him in waves.

She blushed like mad as his slick tongue rolled over her neck, "Okay." His hands felt so good on her bare arms. Heat pooled through her, her body responding to his touches with lascivious need.

Watching the youkai from the sidelines in the feudal era, she'd had dreams like this before. Her virginal body felt so prepared to be taken, ached to be taken, but the time wasn't right. The only guy-youkai she remotely found attractive would probably rip her throat out for thinking sensual thoughts about him. 'But not in my dreams!' She thought in a sing-songy voice.

A growl brought her from her musings. "Onna, this one upset you so much you cleansed yourself of my scent?" The tone of his voice made her chest ache, angry and sad. His eyes betrayed the feelings of his heart.

She leaned into him, giving herself over to the dream that she wanted to be real, "Only so that you could put your scent all over me again." Kami, she sounded like an idiot. The real Sesshomaru would have killed her right then and there. Her blush grew more red.

Dream Sesshomaru however bought every word from her pretty little mouth. She let him lead her back to a rather destroyed office. She allowed him to take liberties with her body, let him do the things she'd always wanted him to do.

"Hn." She watched as he quirked his brow at her attire. His teeth tugged at the buttons of her tight blouse, the fabric rushed open, her breasts pouring out like they were starved of air. "We should roleplay some other time," He muttered absentmindedly, tearing the cloth away as he revealed more of the prize beneath.

The cool breeze from the window tickled her flesh as he heated her up from her head to her toes. Passionate kisses left her mind dazed, her hands pulling him closer as his hands kneaded her breasts. The cloth of her bra came away in tatters, his claws tweaking her taut nipples. Wet, wet, wet, soooo wet... her panties stuck to the lips of her vagina as her desire ran like a tap.

"Oh please, please Sess..." She moaned for him as his mouth ran her nerves rampant. He kissed over her chest and aching breasts. Her body felt on fire with need. The sharp splinters of desire split her resolve. Every touch felt so real, so perfect. His lips plucked and his teeth nipped, his claws traced the lines of her flesh in ways she'd never dreamt about before this night.

And to tell the truth things had never managed to get this far in her dreams before, but Kami she happily took the pleasure this one offered. She ran her hands over hard planes of sensuous muscle, the sculpted body just begging for her wandering touch. The sounds he made had her excited beyond anything she ever thought possible. And when his eyes turned red and the beast came out to play she crowed for it.

Fear and lusty anticipation made her writhe as she looked down at the large penis about to invade her virginal hole. His erection pulsed with need and she found herself mesmerized by the blue tinged veins. She reached out for it, moving the soft pads of her fingers over the creamy flesh. He was so... hard. She almost giggled. His penis was firm like steel, but his skin felt so very smooth like cashmere.

Her pulse raced as she watched his head pierce her vagina, hissing as her hymen broke with a quick thrust. Pain like fire spread outward, but just as it began, it eased and she found herself moaning once more.

His claws dug into her hips as he thrust over and over...

Her insides pulsed around him, pulling him deeper as he pulled out. Kami, she needed to get laid in real life. Where all these sensations were coming from, she couldn't guess, but she was oh so thankful for her imagination.

Pleasure came like a tide, waves crashing through her. She couldn't think past the haze of delicious sensation thrusting itself throughout her entire being. And when she came it was odd, so much more than she had figured. It ripped through her with a cry and a thrum, her canal milking the penis so very deep inside her core.

She opened her eyes to red irises and lengthy canines. He kept thrusting and she found herself hissing in a painful revelry. The sight of his crimson eyes and hungry gaze made her ache with such extreme desire she felt she might die.

His grip grew harder, more firm, blood leaking from the pricks of his claws, it would have been painful at any other time, but this... this was so much more than she could find words for. The thick girth of his cock stretched her swollen walls, and if felt so amazingly great, wonderful, fantastic. Her vocabulary failed her, her mind growing white with colorful spots as she moaned his name again and again.

Hot and wet, his tongue traced the line of her collarbone, moving to the crook of her neck as mewls of pleasure escaped her. She felt his cock pulse painfully within her, spraying her core with deliciously torrid seed, his fangs pierced her flesh and his eyes slowly bled back to gold.

Immediately, he pulled away, leaving her confused, staring wide eyed at what he had done. The alcohol had left his system long before, and now as his beast receded, he realized he hadn't bit into her Mating Mark, but instead created a completely new one. This Kagome... "...You're not..." She wasn't... "Kuso!"

-1.5 months later-

"It's true..." She glanced from the cloudless night back to his expressionless face, "You are dangerous, but so is the sky." Kagome sighed, tired of playing this game with him. They were making progress with the relationship that'd fallen in their laps and she needed it to work out.

He grunted, "Hn."

She wanted him to understand, to see him as she saw him.

He watched closely as her delicate fingers brushed the hilt of Tenseiga. The warmth of her body eased through the thin silk of his kimono, causing...stirrings...

"You give life just as the skies give life," She stepped closer, easing her fingers over his obi as she made her way to Bakusaiga, "You take life just as the skies take life."

Blue met gold, and he pulled her closer, resting a firm hand above her fragile spine, listening to her sweet whispers just as his mind rolled over how easily she could die. Her palms rested atop his chest, all stone and butter, relaxing his muscles as she moved them up higher.

Heat seeped from her cheek, her hot breath comforting. She pressed her face over his heart, feeling the heady thrum. "The sky shields all beneath it..." She glanced back up at him, placing a kiss to the side of his jaw, the rough edge of a shaved beard made her grin, rubbing her lips against the shadow.

"You take liberties with my person... Miko."

She sighed, standing on the tips of her toes as his hands kept her steady. His Golden eyes revealed nothing, his stoic features so different than the Sesshomaru she'd Mated in the future. "I'm not finished with my point, and you can count on my taking liberties with your person until the end of time."

He smirked and her grin widened, knowing he was starting to give in to the fact that they would be sharing a life together.

"Make your point." His clipped tone held no heat as he brought her closer.

"You will always be the sky, beautiful..." He snorted, and she nipped his jaw before continuing, "...and deadly, an overbearing protector."

"Hn. Overbearing?"

"Would you prefer all encompassing?" She knew deep down he wanted to roll his eyes, but he refrained, in the future he would have. She missed that youkai, the one that mistook her for _her_ future self...

Sadness permeated her scent, her smile disappearing with a tilt of her lips, tears threatening to fall from her cerulean eyes, "I'm sorry for doing this to you, I'm sorry the well stuck you with us..." But it all fit, the situation fit with what _his_ future self had clued her in on. She'd been terrified of going back down the well after what had happened, especially when she learned what the future Sesshomaru had done, but he told her what to do, reassured her that this one wouldn't kill her. So far this younger Sesshomaru had been honorable since the moment she'd exited the well nearly a month ago, since she'd stolen all his options for a future any different than what she offered.

"This Sesshomaru is not."

"Wha..." Her voice broke. She sucked in a breath, trying to get a grip on her emotions, "What do you mean?"

An iota of his mask fell, a subtle smile stole his lips, her heart flopped. "This Sesshomaru has gained a Mate," His claws rested over the small curve of her stomach, "And an heir, centuries earlier." His smile turned into a smirk, "This entire circumstance is very efficient."

She couldn't help but laugh. A contentedness settled between them as he pulled her close and she leaned against his firm chest.

"You know," She laughed later as she settled down by the fire.

"Hn?" His golden eyes danced with the light and she shivered. "You are cold." He murmured, moving to her side before she could say otherwise. He really was overbearing.

With a grin, she let him wrap his arms around her. "It's not that. I'm just thinking how dumb I was to think that _that_ had been a dream."

A sidelong glance and a smirk made her blush. Her thoughts trailed further into the gutter and she muttered to herself, "I wonder if this Sesshomaru is as skilled as that Sesshomaru..."

She jumped as he growled jealously, "You will never see him again, This one will not allow it."

"Obviously, the well is closed."

He glared. Her laughter filled the clearing beginning a happiness that would last until the end of time.

 **AN: I HAD to write this oneshot. My brain XD. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
